Passing on the Will of Fire
by Saiyan5Nine-tails
Summary: WARNING, SPOILERS! Prediction of Chapter 450. After Nagato gave his life to revive everyone in the village, Tsunade asks to see his body. What does the Fifth Hokage have in store. First Naruto fanfic. NarutoXHinata Spoiler Pairing. One-Shot.


Re-igniting the Will of Fire

Naruto Chapter 450

Katsuyu: Naruto, Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you and Konan.

Naruto: *looks at Katsuyu* Why?

Katsuyu: To discuss the matter of Konoha's current state.

Konan: Tell the Hokage that I will meet with her.

Katsuyu: ...She also said to bring Nagato's body.

*Naruto and Konan are surprised*

Konan: But why does she want to see Nagato's body?

Katsuyu: ...She wouldn't say.

Naruto: _Tsunade, why __**do**__ you want to see Nagato's body?_

-

*cut to Inoichi, Shikaku and unkown Hyuga*

Inoichi: That kid actually did it, and all by himself!

Skikaku: I told you that we could trust him.

Inoichi: But to think that he could actually pull it off...

Hyuga: Wait, Naruto is coming this way...with an Akatsuki behind him!

Inoichi: What?!

*Naruto and Konan land on adjacent branch* Naruto: Don't worry, she's with me.

Inoichi: *phew* you scared us there.

Konan: Sorry, but the Hokage wants to see me and Naruto.

Shikaku: *sees wrapped up Nagato and Yahiko* What are those?

Konan: ...She also wanted to see Nagato's body.

Inoichi: But why would she want to see a body?

Shikaku: ...You, *to Hyuga* go with Naruto and the Akatsuki member Konan to Konoha. Inoichi and I have something to discuss.

Hyuga: Right. *Naruto, Konan and Hyuga head to Konoha*

Inoichi: What is it, Shikaku?

Shikaku: ...Do you recall the incident when the Akatsuki captured Gaara, the Kazekage?

Inoichi: Yes, he was also the former host of the One-tails, and...You can't be serious!

Shikaku: Yes...I think I know what Tsunade plans on doing...

-

*In Konoha*

Hinata: So...Nagato revived everyone he killed?

Katsuyu: Yes, it would seem that he was quite similar to Naruto when he was a child, and it seemed he reminded him of that. Unfortunately, it did cost Nagato his life to do so.

Sakura: _But...How? How could he have revived everyone, and why did he do it?_

Tsunade: Katsuyu...are Naruto and Konan...on their way?

Katsuyu: Yes, Lady Tsunade, and they are bringing Nagato's body too.

Sakura: Then that means...the Akatsuki threat is over?

Tsunade: No, Sakura.

Sakura: But their leader is dead; without a leader, they can't...

Tsunade: There are still three known Akatsuki members out there...including the new one you encountered...Any one of them could become the new leader.

Sakura: *angry* _the one with the space-time jutsu that prevented us from reaching Sasuke...damn him!_

Neji: It seems that Naruto didn't need help after all.

Lee: *crying manly tears* To go face to face with the leader of Akatsuki and redeem him...that is indeed the POWER OF YOUTH! He is indeed a worthy rival for me!

Tenten: _Stop being so enthusiastic, Lee._

Gai: That was quite a kid Kakashi trained; a real man worthy of becoming Hokage. He kind of reminds me of Kakashi's old sensei, the Fourth.

*Kakashi appears exhausted*

Gai: *Grabs Kakashi and hugs him* Kakashi!! You're all right, as is everyone else!

Neji: _Both him and Lee...I'll never understand their inappropriate behaviour._

Kakashi: Please, Gai...my back...

Gai: *lets go* Sorry, Kakashi. I guess it isn't everyday you are brought back from the dead. *pats him on the back, Kakashi falls over* KAKASHI!!

Kakashi: Just...tired.

Gai: *phew* I was actually worried for a second.

Hinata: *activates Byakugan, sees Naruto and Konan* It's Naruto; he's back!

*Everyone looks in the general direction of Naruto and Konan*

Sakura: NARUTO! *runs over to Naruto* You did it; you beat Pain!

Naruto: *see's the sorrow on Konan's face, and turns back to Sakura* I didn't defeat Pain physically, Sakura; he redeemed himself.

Sakura: *confused* Naruto...

Naruto: *sees Hinata, and walks over with a smile* Hinata...

Hinata: *slight blush* Naruto-kun...*smiles and stands up* I'm glad you are all right.

Naruto: So am I. *hands Hinata the flowers*

Hinata: Naruto-kun...

Naruto: *slight blush* Konan told me...these are flowers of hope that will never die. You...no matter what happened, you always seemed to hold on to hope...the hope that you could change yourself.

Sakura: *surprised* _Those flowers...the Akatsuki gave them to him...and now he's giving them to Hinata. What did she say to him? Has Naruto...really changed so much?_

Naruto: That is why...I thought that these flowers would be best suited for you...Hinata.

Hinata: *smiles, and plucks two flowers out of the bouquet, and hands them to Naruto* I...I think you deserve one of these flowers too, and the other...for Jiraiya-sensei. Thank you, Naruto.

Naruto: *smiles* you too, Hinata.

*Neji and Team Gai smile at the scene*

Konan: *smiles* _that girl...her innocence reminds me of my own, before Yahiko..._

*Konan goes over to Tsunade, and sets down Nagato's corpse and un-wraps the top half*

Tsunade: Jiraiya had so much faith in Nagato, and for him to end his life by reviving everyone...

Konan: It was a final atonement for his sins, and a sign of his faith in Naruto.

Tsunade: Naruto always seemed to have a strange ability to bring out the best in everyone, and redeem them.

Konan: He was so much like Nagato when he was younger...Amegakure will swear it's allegiance to Konoha, and help you re-build, and I say it as the Hidden Rain's new leader.

Tsunade: *smiles mysteriously* Thank you, but all of my chakra was taxed when I protected the village. Right now, I am nothing more than an exhausted old lady.

Konan: Tsunade...?

Tsunade: *Gamakichi sets Tsunade down, and she places her hands over Nagato's body* I will no longer be able to be as strong as I once was, but at least...I'll be able to at least one last thing. *chakra resonates from her hands onto Nagato*

Sakura: Tsunade-sama...?

Neji: *activates Byakugan* That chakra flow...Tsunade-sama, you don't mean that...when did you...?

Sakura: What's going on?

Neji: That flow of Chakra...it is the same kind that Chiyo used when...

*Everyone is shocked, as they realize what Tsunade intended to do*

Sakura: NO, TSUNADE-SAMA!! *runs towards Tsunade, but Gai and Kakashi, having recovered, stop her* TSUNADE-SAMA, DON'T DO IT!!

Naruto: _Tsunade...you mean that you...?_

Konan: What's going on? What jutsu is she using?

Naruto: ...After you extracted the One-Tailed Shukaku from Gaara, old lady Chiyo used it to transfer her life to Gaara.

Konan: You mean...?

Naruto: *sheds tears, voice weakens* Tsunade-sama...is giving her own life to revive Nagato.

Sakura: TSUNADE-SAMA, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THE VILLAGE NEEDS YOU TO LEAD IT!

Tsunade: QUIET, SAKURA! *Sakura is stunned into silence, as tears run down her face* I know the village needs a leader, and the price that is to be paid for doing this...but a village like the Hidden Rain needs a strong leader to lead them. Katsuyu...

Katsuyu: ...Yes, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Inform the village of the sacrifice I'm making.

-

*Over to Shizune and other*

Shikamaru: What...? Tsunade-sama is going to give her life to bring back Pain's?

Ino: But why is she doing it?! Doesn't she know the state of disrepair the village is in?

Shizune: *wipes away tears* Don't worry...Tsunade-sama knows what she's doing...I know she is.

-

*Back to Tsunade*

Tsunade: *pants* Naruto...I need some help here.

Naruto: ...Okay, Tsunade... *lends some of his own chakra* Grandma Tsunade, why are you doing this?

Tsunade: *smiles* The Will of Fire in Konoha, Naruto, has always been safe-guarding the next-generation, so they can carry the torch after the previous generation is gone. Nagato is still a member of the generation that was supposed to carry the torch after Jiraiya's...and my generation, passed on.

Naruto: Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade: Don't worry, Naruto; the next generation is always meant to carry the torch, and at times, surpass the old, as you have surpassed Kakashi...and the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto: *smiles* I know about who he is, Tsunade. *Tsunade is surprised* He appeared as the eighth tail came out, as a final precaution. He re-tightened the seal, and he told me everything...there was someone controlling the fox, when it attacked.

Tsunade: Is that so? *ponders* Kakashi, come here.

Kakashi: All right. *he and Gai let go of Sakura, as she falls to the ground on her knees* What is it that you want to know?

Tsunade: Naruto seems to have seen the Fourth Hokage in his mind, when the Eighth tail formed.

Kakashi: ...Eight-tails. Did Hinata's injury really carry you that far?

Naruto: As well as everything else that has happened.

Kakashi: I see... well then, I guess you know everything then?

Naruto: Yeah, and that there was another controlling the fox when it attacked Konoha...the masked Akatsuki member that we fought.

Kakashi: I see, the one with the Sharingan.

Tsunade: Then it must have been Madara Uchiha. ...Kakashi Hatake, in my place, I am appointing you to be the next Hokage.

Kakashi: ME?!

Tsunade: You were...always a candidate for it. *pants heavily* The jutsu's nearly done...Naruto, Kakashi...make the Fourth...and me and Jiraiya proud.

Kakashi: ...We will...Tsunade-sama. *a solitary tears leaks from his two eyes*

*Tsunade leans back, and Kakashi swings around to grab her. She smiles as she says her last words*

Tsunade: Jiraiya... *Tsunade Senju passes away*

Sakura: *screams* TSUNADE-SAMA!

*Everyone around mourns for Tsunade's sacrifice, and Nagato, fully rejuvenated to his normal states, opens his eyes to show the Rin'negan.*

-

*On a different spiritual plane, Tsunade sees a shape around a fire*

Shape: I didn't expect you to follow me so soon.

Tsunade: *smiles* Well, at least I preserved the fire for the next generation before my passing. *sits down at the fire, and looks at Jiraiya's face*

Jiraiya: You know Tsunade, no matter how old you look; you will always be one beautiful lady.

Tsunade: Heh, you old dummy.

Jiraiya: What, no angry response? I've been waiting for you all this just for the sake of seeing you again, (and I started to work on my new book), and that's the best you say to me.

Tsunade: Before I found out you died, I told myself: "If you make it back here, you won't have to put on a tough front for me anymore."

Jiraiya: *closes the notebook he had in his hand* Well then, I guess that means we'll be moving on together, eh?

*Tsunade smiles, and takes Jiraiya's hand as they walk away from the fire*

Tsunade: Jiraiya, what is the name for your new book?

Jiraiya: "The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto." How does it sound?

Tsunade: *smiles as they walk together* That's a perfect title for your new book.

End Chapter

-

_This is a prediction of Chapter 450, and it could be wrong. Please read and review. My first Naruto Fan-fic._


End file.
